vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jitter Doll
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV.Jitter Doll (ジッタードール / Jittaa Douru / Muñeca Jitter) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada en Nicovideo un 25 de febrero de 2012, donde tiene mas de 580 mil visitas y mas de 19 mil mylist. Se denomina jitter a un cambio indeseado y abrupto de la propiedad de una señal. https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jitter Interprete: Lily Música y Letra: niki *Nicovideo *Youtube *Piapro (Off Vocal) Letra *Kanji sacado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji sacado de Animelyrics *Traducción por The Shadow Butterfly~ Kanji= 雨上がる途中の雫眺めて 右目にコネクター　繋ぐ動力 乱れ乱れこの温度で　全て溶けるような 飛ばせ飛ばせホログラムで　悲しみの世界へ そして操られる そして操られる　 その世界に何が見える？ 異常な思考回路ノイズを 人類（ヒト）は　そう…　それを「愛」とまだ呼んでいる その「愛」を生みながら愛し合う世界では 「愛が与えられない者はいない」と 繰り返す歴史をインストールして 青白く唸れよ　響く雷鳴 繋げ繋げこのコードで　争いの世界へ 染まれ染まれパラサイトで　血液の中まで そして何が見える？そして何が見える？ それは空を砕く光 狂った不確定動力を 人類（ヒト）は そう… それを「生命」とまだ呼んでいる その命を守りながら　奪い合う世界では 「涙流して嘆く者はいない」と　信じて… 雨あがる空に希望の跡 咲いた水溜まり鼓動の跡　起きてよ　起きてよ 錆びついた歯車が回りだす　繋がって 「愛」を持つ生命を 人類は　そう…　それを「ヒト」とまだ呼んでいる その「人類」を守りながら殺し合う世界では 「涙流して嘆く者はいない」と 異常な思考回路ノイズを 人類は　そう…　それを「神」とまだ呼んでいる その「神」を信じながら　救われる世界では 「声を枯らして嘆く者はいない」と信じて |-| Romaji= ame agaru tochuu no shizuku nagame te migime ni konekutaa tsunagu douryoku midare midare kono ondo de subete tokeru you na tobase tobase horaguramu de kanashimi no sekai he soshite ayatsurare ru soshite ayatsurare ru sono sekai ni nani ga mieru ijyou na shikoukairo noizu wo hito ha sou sore wo ai to mada yondei ru so no ai wo uminaga ra aishi au sekai de ha ai ga ataerare nai mono ha inai to kurikaesu rekishi wo insutooru shite aojiro ku unare yo hibiku raimei tsunage tsunage koodo de arasoi no sekai he sumare somare parasaito de ketsueki no naka made soshite nani ga mieru soshite nani ga mieru sore ha sora wo kudaku hikari kurutta fukakutei douryoku hito ha sou sore wo inochi to mada yondei ru sono inochi wo mamori nagara ubai au sekai de ha namida nagashi te nageku mono ha inai to shinjite... ame agaru sora ni kinou no ato saita mizutamari kodou no ato okite yo okite yo sabitsui ta haguruma ga ugokida su tsunagatte... ai wo motsu seimei yo hito ha sou sore wo mada hito to yondei ru sono hito wo mamori naga ra koroshi au sekai de ha namida nagashi te nageku mono ha inai to ijyou na shikoukairo noizu wo hito ha sou sore wo kami to mada yondei ru sono kami wo shinjinaga ra sukuwareru sekai de ha koe wo karashi te nageku mono ha inai to shinjite... |-| Español= La lluvia empieza a escampar y pocas gotas veo caer, mi ojo derecho está conectado a una fuente de gran poder. Confusión, confusión hace mucho calor y todo se derrite sin más. Debes ir, debes ir con el holograma a un mundo de pena y pesar. Yo soy un ser manipulado, yo soy un ser manipulado. En este mundo cruel, ¿qué es lo que logras ver? Al anormal ruido dentro de sus cabezas, ellos al parecer le siguen llamando amor. En un mundo en donde todos quieren, reciben y dan ese sentimiento. No hay nadie aquí que logre vivir sin un poco de ese amor. Aquella historia que se instaló, ahora se va a repetir. Un pálido rayo de luz azul el cielo va a atravesar. Conectar, conectar, con un código a un mundo de perdición y traición. Teñido, teñido, como aquel parásito que infectó tu corazón. Y dime, ¿qué ves ahora? Y dime, ¿qué ves ahora? El gran destello azul el cielo destroza. Y es que la locura es una fuente de poder, eso es a lo que ellos siguen llamando vida. En este mundo donde se arrebatan y protegen esas vidas. ¿Quién aquí no sufrió por no tener una razón... para vivir? Un rastro de un milagro en el cielo nació... Un rastro del latir de un inocente corazón... Despierta ya... Despierta ya... Aquellos viejos engranajes se empiezan a girar y conectar... Aquellos que siguen con vida son lo que ellos siguen llamando humanos. En un mundo donde se asesina y protege a esos humanos. ¿Quien no ha llorado y sufrido por estar en soledad? Un anormal ruido dentro de sus cabezas, esos humanos al parecer le llaman a ese ruido Dios. Dicen que éste mundo se salvará si todos creen en ese Dios. Ya empiezo a oír gritos de ayuda y les advierto pero no me creen... Referencias Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Lily Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012